1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer-assisted surgery.
2. Background Art
In the knee joint, currently available techniques replace missing articular materials with grafts, implants, and other resurfacing techniques. These methods generally require approximate sizings, bone resections, and other general approximations of fit, size and function to achieve the desired result of a functional knee joint. More recent techniques require the pre-measurement of the defect area, manufacturing the replacement component to staff a library of components, and then trial fitting the component.